Bokura wa Kizuna
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Sasu, naru and sai are taken in a pet store waiting to be taken home with someone when Sakura comes along and buys them. It could be a love triangel between the tree or just sasunaru you'll have to read to find out. Yaoi rating changed later
1. New home with a cherry blossom

**Sasunaru, I got this idea cause I was just looking up pics of sasunaru and saw one whre Sakura was holding Sasuke and Naruto like they were animals. Soooo if this doesn't get you to understand a bit than you'll just have to read to find out. Oh and it may be a SaixNaruxSasu...maybe, only because fighting over Naru-chan is fun XD**

**Sasu: What are you planing now brat?**

**Saiah: Hm! you really think I'm planning something Sasu-kun?**

**Sasu: Yes.*Uchiha glare* and don't you dare call me Sasu-kun!**

**Saiah:.....EEEP!!! Naru-chan stop this crazy physco from killing me or you get no Sasu cause I'll kill him off!!!**

**Naru: Huh? Uh....Hey Sasuke what are you doing?!**

**Sasu: *holding kunai over Saiah's head about to stab her in the back of the head* Betsunei....**

**Naru: *glares* Sasu put down the Kuni and come over here and help me with this, I think it's stuck...**

**Sasu: Oh yeah, I'd say it's stuck..*walks away from Saiah and towards Naru***

**Naru: Sasu where are you putting your hands?*blushes*No! Teme watch where your touching hentai!!!**

**Sasu: Oh my litte kit, I am watching.**

**Okay before a huge rape fest takes over, let's get to the story!**

**- - this is telepathic talk**

**" " this is normal talk in Japanese**

_**' '**_** this is normal talk in demon**

Sasuke was a small black Neko and Naruto was a small golden fox. To people they appear normal, but in reality their very special. You see their not normal animals. The Uchihas - a clan of nekos- and the Uzumakis - a clan of kitsunes- have a very rare ability, they have human forms. As of now they are sitting in a window at a pet shop in sperate cages in their animal forms. There was a small black wolf in between them, his name was Sai, he's also a special type. He has a human form as well.

-Ne, Teme where do you think we are?- the small kit asked the neko a cage away from him. The wolf in the middle was fast asleep purring akwardly. -Dobe, we've been here for about a three weeks and your just now asking?- the neko snorted laying down in a small ball. -Yeah! So what do you have a problem with that?- the fox asked angerly.

The neko just sat there ignoring him as he started to doze off. -Eh?! Hey don't ignor me like that TEME!!!!- he yelled thrashing about in his cage yipping and growling as he did. This made the wolf open his eyes and stare at the small thrashing kit. -Naru-chan?- the wolf asked. Naruto quit squirming around in his cage panting as he stared at the cat. -Ne, Naru-chan. Daijobou desu ka?- he asked. The kit looked over at him with deep cerulean eyes. Naruto pouted laying down and covering his face with his tails. -Hai Sai-san.- he said quickly before snuggling into his own fur with the annoyed expression still on his face.

Sai stared at the kit with an emotionless expression. Naru-chan. Sai thought before going back to sleep as well.

**2 days later....**

"Kimi-saaaaaan!!! I'm back!!!" Sakura exclaimed coming through the door as the bell rang. The old woman behind the counter looked over at her with kind wrinkled eyes. "Ah, welcome back Saku-chan." she greeted. "Back for more of our pets?" she asked. Sakura just grinned sticking her tounge out. "Yep! Have anyone new?" she asked. The woman smiled a cheeky grin. "Yep. We just got three new pets. The special kind just how you like."she told the girl. She laughed as the girls eyes lit up. "Where are they?What type of demons are they?How old are they?Male or female?" she asked in one breath in a very spazmastic way.

"All I heard out of you is wher are they, and to answer that question look in the window." she said with a light smile. Sakura ran over to the window and noticed three small cages holding three very adorable animals. A cat, wolf and a fox. She gawked at them before she sqealed. "Kimi-san! They. Are. So. CUTE!!!" she screamed making the three shoot up from the high pitch of her voice. "Ohmehguad. Ohmehguad. Ohmehguad!!!" she jumped up and down infront of their cages happily. The wolf and cat looked at her like she was stupid while the fox started yipping and growling at her. 'Jerk! Be quiet your voice is too high! Go away!' he complained. The neko snickerd curling back up into himself. 'You....URESAI!!!!' he yipped loudly.

"Awww, the fox is cute too! I gotta have em!!" said staring at Kimi. "Hai, hai." she chuckled shaking her head, going back up to the cash register. 'Teme where is this girl saying? Why does she want us?' he asked settling down. The cat shook his head finally seeing he couldn't get any sleep with the kit talking to him. 'I don't know dobe. I really don't know.' Sasuke got up streatching and staring at the obnoxious pink haired ever it is though, she must have more of us. He thought.

After a few hours, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were packed up in a small car. "Alright you three, your coming back with me so I hope you can make friends the others." she giggled staring at them. The three stared back dumbly. Fangirl. the three animals thought with a sweat drop. She quickly got into the drivers seat and they were off in seconds. 'Ne teme, what do you think the others are like?' he asked. The neko snorted, 'How would I know dobe.' he sighed lying down. Naruto glared at him.

-Don't worry about him Naru-chan. He's just cranky cause it's that time of the month.- Sai mused with a fake smile. 'Shove it cross-dresser!' he growled. Sakura looked back at the animals and saw the little neko glaring and snarling at the wolf while the kit was staring at them blankly. "Hey you guys, you need to settle down!" She called back strernly. The fox turned to look at her with big cerulean eyes while the two ravens kept glaring at eachother. "At least your not a fighter." she sighed. The fox yipped and barked hyperly. "Alright alright, settle down you two." she laughed as they pulled up to a big pale yellow house. -This is a freakin' mansion!!! Holy crap it's huge!!!!- Naruto exclaimed looking around.

-No duh...dobe.-the cat muttered under his breath. -What was that teme?!- the kit exclaimed loudly. -You heard me dobe!- exclaimed in annoyance. The kit and koneko started trying to jump at eachother, but Sakura held their cages from eachother. "You three really don't get along..I wonder if it'd be any diffrent in your human form?"she mused. -No way! I would never be nice to that Teme!- he exlcaimed. "Oh well, maybe you'll let me see that form when we get inside?" she asked. The animals looked at eachother. The wolf barked with a nod. "Yay!" she squealed. "Than I can get everyone else to do the same. I don't think they'll mind." she said in an annoying voice making the kit and koneko wince. -I don't like her teme!- Naruto whined. -Sorry to tell ya, but as of now I'm guessing we're her pets.-the koneko's nose scrunched at the word. -I hate that word...- he muttered with his all to famous Uchiha glare. -Ah!- the kits face suddenly turned paniced. -I...I don't want to be a pet!- he exclaimed. -Temeeee!- he whimpered.

-Don't worry Naru-chan. If anything happens you know you can always come to me.-Sai grinned at the kitsune making him step back a little bit.

-Hai...- the kit blushed lightly. 'Stop seducing him baka!' the kitten yelled sending the telepathic message. -Oh? I have no idea what your talking about Sasu-chan. Naru-chibi doesn't seem to mind about it.- he smiled at the kit again making him blush more. -I told you to stop that!- he hissed his black fur puffing out. Naruto looked over at the puffed out cat in confusion. -Teme? Are you okay?- he asked.

The cat gasped before his fur went back to normal. -Yeah, yeah whatever dobe.- he smirked laying down just as Sakura picked up their cages. "Don't worry guys. You'll like it here I have plenty of people you can meet."she grinned.

**Okay horrible I know so please don't yell at me! Well if you stayed till the end Arigatou Gozaimasu! So, I'll try and get part 2 out as soon as I can wether that's tonight or maybe next time I feel like typing. Right now I'm kinda lazy so yeah...anyways I'll quit rambeling and end this now. Ja ne minna!!!**


	2. I'm not a dress up doll!

**Part 2 of the little Sasunaru thingy I thought up I hope you likey! ^-^ And just a warning it might be a bit OCC or whatever that word is. hehehe sorry I'm bad at remebering things like that.**

**Sasu: Hey why is Sai being all lovey dovey with my fox?!**

**Saiah: because I want him too. Now shut up and be good Sasu.**

**Sasu: *glares but gets quiet* Baka *muttered***

**Saiah: What was that?**

**Sasu: Hn...*smirks walking away***

**Saiah: Come back here Uchih-**

**Sai: Something wrong?**

**Saiah: Yes!!! Sasu is being mean!!! Where's Naru-chan when you need him!!!**

**Sai: Oh...uh...he's hiding?  
Saiah: where?**

**Sai: Um...my closet?**

**Sasu: *turns around and glares at Sai* what was that?**

**?: *muffled yells can be heard in the distance***

**Sasu: *glares at sai about to kill him***

**Um...there's gonna be blood shed soon cause Sai is a perv and Sasuke is very possessive so before things get to far, we'll start on the second chapter thing for which I have no name for sorry.**

Chapter 2

-Hey Sai let's go explore!!!- The kit bounced around in hyper circles around the wolf. -I'm sorry Naru-chan, but fighting with Sasu all day really wore me

out. Why don't you have one of the others show you around? - He asked. The kitsune pouted but nodded walking off. Sorry Naru-chan. Sai sighed (hehe

sai sighed get it huh? hehe funny laugh!). I'm bored...I want to explore. Naruto pouted as he wondered around the house smelling all the different scents

of the other animals and of food. "Hey!" a tall boy with scruffy brown dog ears walked up behind the fox making him jump. -What?!- He yelled.

The dog stared down at him with a smirk. "You can turn to your human form. It's much easier to talk ya know?" he said. Naruto fidgeted a bit before

agreeing and reluctantly turning to his human form. Spiky, bright dandelion blonde hair poofed out with deep cerulean blue eyes staring into his brown

ones. The brunette whistled. "Wow, you are really cute. If I didn't know any better I would think you're a girl. Although..." the boy let his eyes wonder a bit

lower. "Pretty big too." he smirked. The kit squeaked quickly transforming back into his fox form and laid down curling into his tail. The boy stared at him

blinking. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. -Freak! You're such a Hentai! Worse than Sai! - He exclaimed. "Sai? Who's that?" he asked.

Just as he said that a wolf ran up to the kits side starting to smell him. -What'd you do to him? - the wolf asked glaring at him. "Huh? Uh...I'll uh...be

back...just wait here for a bit while I get you some cloths." he said heading up the stairs. 'Naru-chan come. We need to follow him even though he told us

to stay here. He's getting us cloths.' he rubbed his nose against the kitsune's side. Naruto peeked his head out staring at the wolf. -Kay...- he muttered

before getting up and following the dogs scent up the stairs. "Let's see…this could probably fit that one. Still the blonde is really complicated…I guess I'll

have to get into cloths no one really likes…" the fox looked up at the brunette digging through the closet. 'Is he alright Sai?' Naruto asked walking forward

to the boy.

'I don't know…he seems to be looking awfully hard in that closet…' Suddenly the boy poked his head up with a victorious 'yes'. "This could work for the

blonde one I guess…the color is hideous of course but…maybe." He shrugged turning to throw the cloths on the bed. "And maybe this for that baka

okami…" he immediately threw out what looked like a black version of a black belly dancer uniform with red straps on each shoulder.

'It's not too bad I guess…and I really do think the orange suits you Naru-chan.' Sai smiled. The kit growled a bit alerting the dog of their presence. "Hey,

I thought I told you to stay down stairs?" he asked with a smirk. The kit glared before sitting down with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He sighed shaking his head. "Just turn into your human form and get changed. Kit yours is the orange one and you, stupid fox is

the black and red one. Is there anyone else down there with you?" he asked. The wolf turned human and nodded with an obvious fake smile. "Yes. My

cousin Sasuke Uchiha, even though he won't wear anything that's not Uchiha related though." He sighed. "Really? Well good thing we have some of

those. We did have one Uchiha here before but he wound up leaving with two others. Dei and Saso I believe. Hm, well whatever get his pretty boy butt up

here." He said digging threw the closet yet again.

"How did you know he's a pretty boy?" Naruto asked. He turned around again. "Easy, so was his brother." He grinned going back to the closet. "Oh…"

he quickly grabbed for the cloths and put them on feeling himself warm up. "Eh!" he cried out happily. "These are so warm!!! And the color is pretty great

too! Believe it!" he jumped around his tails going crazy. "Ne, Naru-kun you need to settle down. Your tails are scaring out host." Sai smiled warmly at the

kit. "Oh…right…." His smile faded for a few seconds before he grinned again. "Okay, I'm sorry about that. I get this from my mother I guess." He

laughed.

"O…Oh…right anyways. I haven't introduced my self yet have I?" he asked. "You mean to say, you haven't thought about it till now?" Sai asked. The dog

grinned sheepishly. "Nope not really. I seem to have been so rudely distracted." he grinned at the fox making him blink before quickly hiding behind Sai.

"Hentai!" he hissed his fur puffing up with a deep blush on his face. "Haha!" he laughed turning back to the closet and digging through it. "Ah, your to

cute for a kit. If only I wasn't with Shika-chan." he laughed just another scent filled the air. "Sheesh, Kiba what's with that attitude? So you saying you'd

cheat on me with him?" a lazy, almost slacker like voice called from the door way making Naruto turn around but still keep a hold on Sai's shoulder. "Eh?

No way would I be that mean Shika-chan. You know your the only uke I'll take." the dog winked making the other boy gasp and blush lightly before

scratching his cheek. "Yeah whatever you say puppy. Sheesh, your so troublesome sometimes." he sighed shaking his head and walking out of the

room. "Yeah I know, but you love it when we do thoes kinds of things when no ones home." Kiba chukcled with an evil grin. The boy with the pineapple

hair picked up his pace to get away faster. "Hehe, as I thought Shika-chan." he grinned going back to the closet to pull out a pair of tan shorts and a

black shirt with an all to familiar Uchiha crest on the back.

Sasuke was persuaded to put on the cloths that were picked out for him by Kiba who stared at him with a wide grin on his face. "Uh...Teme?" the blonde

and orange kit stared at the kitten bitting his bottom lip nervously as the said ravens eye twitched. "Don't waste time on him Naru-chan. Sasuke-teme is

just mad because he can't run around showing his non existent penis." Sai said with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Huh?

I really thought Teme did

have one...or has he been lying to us this whole time...?" the blondes nose twitched as he thought. "Uresai Sai..." the said

kitten glared the all famous

Uchiha galre at the wolf. "Yeah alright whatever you say." Sai grinned turning to walk away. "You still have no penis." he

muttered under his breath.

---```---```

"No!" Naruto yelled running away from the pink haired girl. "Oh come on Naruto it won't hurt to just _try _it on. Besides, you'll look adorable!" she called

chasing after the kit. "I said no and I'm not changing my mind!" he screamed back picking up his pace before running into the woods hoping she wouldn't

follow. "Think about Sasuke and all the others would pay _anything _just to see someone as cute as you in something like that." she tried to compromise

again. "I said no Sakura-chan. If you

think that bringing Sasuke into this will you change anything your wrong! Just go away and let me be!" he yelled picking up speed and heading further

into the forest area. "Fine! I guess I'll just have to get Kiba, Sai, or Sasuke-kun to come get you since they know your scent." she said before walking off.

the kit bit his bottom lip lightly with an adorable pout on his face. The little freak...how dare she make me dress up like that! What if I don't want to dress up like a stupid girl." He walked further

until he found a pond nearby.

"Hm, when I'm in the water it's not likely they'll be able to follow my scent." Naruto grinned starting to strip. "The water looks like it feels good anyways." he was quickly in nothing but his boxers soon enough and turned into his animal form.

-Although...if it's Sai or Sasuke-teme then they'll surley find me...they've been around me plenty of times when I was wet.- The kit groaned quickly jumping into the water anyways. -Why should I care anyways. If she really does decide to send Sasuke-teme then I won't have to worry about him jumping into the water to come and get me.-he cheered sliently.

-Sai though...he'd be sure to jump in and probally try to molest me for the millonth time...ugh!- he groaned divinig into the clear and cool water getting his head and body wet. -This is not fair...Sakura-chan is so mean...- the kit whimpered.

~2~

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yelled through the house for the kitten. "He's in here 's been looking for something all day it seems. He wouldn't tell me what though." Kiba let the girl into the laundry room with a frantic neko was looking around for something.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you think that maybe you could look later? I really need your help with somehthing." she said easily going up to the Koneko. "No, that stupid Dobe disappeared again." he quickly said turning to the girl ever so slightly.

"Hm? Dobe you mean Naruto?" she asked in confusion. When the kitten nodded her expression turned into and evil smirk. "Well, I think I can help you with that. You see, it's because of him that I need your hellp." she said finally getting the cats attention.

"So...you know where he is?" he asked only to sweatdrop a few seconds later. "What did he steal? I'll find a way to pay for it whatever it was." Sasuke sighed finally standing up and streatching.

"No, no he didn't steal anything. He just ran off because I asked him to try on some cloths that I bought...I just kinda thought they'd look cute on him so I tried to put them on him when he wasn't looking but he woke up and then when he saw what I was trying to do he ran off on me." she explained in one breath.

"Right...so you want me to find him for you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hai...I was chasing him but he ran off into the woods and I'd get lost easilly and I don't have a sensetive nose like you guys so...and you know his scent!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "So why is it me exactly? Sai's been around him just as long as I have. Why don't you ask him?" his voice was laced with annoyance. "Well I've seen how that wolf is around him so I'm just worried he might try to rape the kit or something...will you?" she begged.

"Please Saskue-kun?" she pleaded. Sasuke stared at her for a while before sighing heavily. "Fine..." he agreed. Sakura was about to glomp him only to be stopped by a hand in her face suddenly. "Only because your right about Sai...and it wouldn't be the first time..." he sighed heading out the door before she really did glomp him. "Yay!!!" she cheered happily.

**Okies so this is the end of Chapter two and I know there's no yaoi yet but it's getting there. Well except for a few pervy comments here and there but next time it's going to be a smex scene...sooo, just as a warning it might be a little bit before I get it posted because I get really blushy with yaoi and so please don't be mad at me! Chapter 3 soon I hope!**


	3. Sasu the masterdebator!

**Woot! I finally made it to part 3 and it's a yaoi...like one of my EdxRoy things....yay! Anyways this actually has some lemon in it. Yes yaoi goodness so if you don't like, don't read...**

**Sasu: Turns out Sai had Naru-dobe in his closet...*glares at Sai***

**Sai: I didn't mean any harm in it Sasuke-kun. Besides I wouldn't of taken anything important from him.**

**Naru: Your lying! You totally would've molested me you perv! **

**Sai: No way, you would've enjoyed it though. Unlike that SasUKE I have a penis and could play the seme role.**

**Sasu: What was that? *grabs Kunai out of nowhere and aims it at Sai***

**Saiah: um...did I intrupt something? Cause um...if I'm right then...Sai's about to die...so um...let's start!**

**Sasu: Not until I kill Sai!**

**Saiah: Well fine then no Naru-chan for you! I was going to let you do 'H' things with him but if killing sai is more important...**

**Sasu: Hn. Fine continue with the story *grabs Naruto and drags him to the uchiha house***

**Right...this isn't gonna be pretty but here is some Sasunaru goodness. Sorry if it isn't too good.**

**Oh and just a recap of the character's animals…**

**Sasuke- Cat**

**Naruto- Fox (no duh)**

**Sai- Wolf**

**And the other characters later. I'll also try to give Sai more of a role too.**

Chapter 3

The koneko was searching through the woods easily following the kits scent until he got near the middle part. "Crap...he knew as much...his stupid scent blends..." he growled in annoyance as he stomped through the wooded area. "Well, I have to find him before he gets himself killed...or worse." he sighed about to walk ahead before hearing light grunts and happy awkward purrs and splashes of water. He would. Baka Kitsune, you shouldn't make yourself so obvious. Sasuke smirked chuckling to himself.

He easily followed the noises until he came to a clearing where the noises got louder. "Ahhh, there's no way Sasuke-teme will find me anytime soon. Hehe even his nose isn't good enough to find me out here. Ah, it's good to be a kitsune." he grinned happily, splashing in the water some more. You think so? Even you though you can't smell me while you smell you own wet fur. he grinned with an evil glint in his onyx eyes.

"I bet that teme would try to drag me back whether I want to go or not. Not like that teme would even come after me anyways..." Naruto muttered looking at the ground with a strangely sad expression. "Maybe it's because I always call him teme all the time. Is that why he hates me and gives me the silent treatment all the time...?" the kit asked himself.

Dobe...your wrong about that. It's not because I hate you. It's because I really l- he thoughts were cut off by a sudden squeak. Sasuke turned his attention back to the adorable Dobe in front of him. "No fair! Isa haves to pottys!" he whimpered quickly heading for a close by tree after the statement. The Uchiha koneko sweat dropped. "Usratonkachi." he muttered staring at the kit.

Now that I actually look at him...yum. he mused staring at the tanned chest as small water droplets slid down to a more private area. The Uchiha let his eyes travel down to the orange boxers with cat heads on them. His tails swished around each other hyperly as he pulled the boxers down slightly. The uchiha gasped feeling his stomach drop. "Crap..." he growled trying to look away finding it impossible.

"If Sasuke-teme found out about you chibi-kun there's no way he'd every think he could dominate me. Well not like he thinks about me like that anyways...but if he did than yeah." he said talking to himself out as the boxers dropped. Sasuke gasped quickly putting his hand over his nose as blood dripped out. Don't rape. Don't rape. Don't rape. Don't rape. he kept chanting to himself twitching the whole time the scene played out before him.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware...." he hummed for a little bit before singing again as he swayed his hips lightly. The uchiha koneko growled feeling his pants tighten a bit. "Oh I just can't wait to be a king!" he sang loudly with a grin on his face. "Shimatta...dobe." Sasuke growled sub-consciously letting his hands wonder down into his shorts only to stop short realizing what he was doing. "No way Uchiha...you have completely lost it...getting hard over him?" he glared at himself before giving in with a sigh. I can't believe I'm even going to do this. He thought shaking his head.

"Ah! That's better!" he exclaimed jumping into the water to wash himself off after completely stripping out of his boxers. The koneko let his gaze go over the kit before his lower half disappeared into the water. "Tsch." he muttered letting his hand go down and do as it pleased. He closed his eyes as he started to stroke himself lightly at first letting his imagination wonder.

Stupid kit...if only you knew what you do sometimes. Sasuke was panting a little feeling himself get harder and harder. His eyes closed and he let his imagination get the best of him as he blocked out everything around him except for the small noises the kit was making.

"Ahh…Na…ruto…." He muttered thrusting into his own hand. "S…so cute…"

(Daydream)

The small bundle of sun shiney fur was squirming and mewling underneath the neko. "S...Sasuke...ahh..." he moaned out lightly bucking his hips up a little rubbing their erections together. "Guad your just so cute." the kitten panted pushing downwards rubbing against the kit making him mewl all the more.

"A...Ahh… Ngh." the small, yet somehow still erotic noises made the uchiha moan out quietly. "Ne, can I do it Naruto?" he asked lightly stroking his tails in the most sensitive area. "H...hai..." he panted. Looking up with a lustful glaze in his eyes. "Good. That's just what I wanted to hear." He whispered huskily into the small, squirming blonde's ear.

"S…Sasu…" he groaned as the kitten let his fingers explore the tight hole making the kit cry out loudly as tears stung his beautiful cerulean eyes. "S…Sa….Sasuke…" he grunted his bottom lip trembling. "Shh. Just relax a little for me. You'll start to enjoy this soon enough."

"B…but S….Sasu…I…I need to c-"he was quieted by soft lips pushing against his slightly puffy ones. "You will soon enough Naruto. Real soon…" he lightly kissed the fox again before inserting another finger making the tears stinging his eyes fall with a light scream. "I told you to relax didn't I? It doesn't hurt as much." He smirked at him with a catty look. "H…Hai…" he whimpered.

The kitten chuckled moving his fingers in a scissor like motion while thrusting them inside the tiny uke. The kit mewled and squirmed under the kittens violating touch. After what felt like hours to the two demons Naruto finally started to thrust against the long pale fingers that were toying with him. "Sasu…I…I don't want those…I…I want you…please…" he begged cutely between moans and slight thrust of his hips.

"As you with Naru-koi." The kitten removed his fingers making Naruto whimper from the loss as he looked up with lust filled pleading eyes. "So cute…" he panted out lining himself up with the tight virgin hole before pushing in with a grunt as the new warmth began to engulf him like his fingers. "G…guad Naruto…your…you're so tight…" he grunted panting and mewling himself.

"S…Sasu…" he whimpered chewing on his bottom lip crying. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sasuke asked scooting like he was going to pull out only to be stopped by small, chubby, sinful hands grabbed on to his shoulders. The blonde shook his bright yellow mop. "No…please…move…" he panted.

The kitten hesitated before giving into his animalistic urges. "Yeah alright." He smirked as he pulled nearly all the way out. "What are you doi-" he thrust forward making the kit scream loudly.

Naruto was splashing around happily in the water still when a stifled groan reached his sensitive ears making them twitch. He tilted his head to the side blinking. "Hello?" he called out not thinking at that moment. Another groan. "Hello! If anyone is there could you please come out instead of sneaking around!" he yelled still not getting a clear answer except for pleasurable groans.

"Don't tell me some pervert managed to find their way here and now their doing dirty things to themselves while watching me splash around in the water and they just so happened to see me strip and now their turned on!" he screamed up into the sky.

Okay that or I'm just crazy...hm. He mused his eye brows knitting together. A quick intake of breath a familiar embarrassing scent broke him from his argument with his inside self. "S…so it is some pervert…they must've came hard or I wouldn't be able to smell it over my wet fur…" His face suddenly got bright red. "Oh no! Don't tell me they sent Sai!" he started to spak out pulling on his hair.

He crept over to where the scent was coming from forgetting about his state of…well his nakedness. The kit began to sniff the air following the strange yet very intoxicating scent making him whimper lightly as he drew closer. Something is very wrong with me…no way this scent could be his…no way I could be drawn to such a…a…such a teme…not Sasuke. He muttered finally getting to the scent with half lidded eyes.

Onyx met blue with wide eyes. "N…Naruto…" he muttered with a strange emotion in his voice. "S…Sasuke…" the blonde's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of this koneko friend.


	4. Make out session and trouble in paradise

**Okay so…this would be chapter 4 yay! And no one else is here right now because Sai has been put in the hospital no thanks to Sasuke…of course…and Sasuke and Naruto…well…their somewhere that hopefully soundproof…after all have you ever seen Naruto when it comes to horror movies? He totally spaks out. So it's soundproof so no one can hear him scream at the in-you-face parts. If I'm right I think their watching Orphan. That's an awesome movie and one part makes my sister scream no matter how many times she watches it and I always laugh at her XD. If anyone seen it they'll know the scene with the medicine cabinet where she opens it and he's there suddenly. =^.^=**

**Anyways, here's where the story starts. And I still own nothing! Except the idea of this story.**

Chapter 4: THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to the house with an awkward silence hanging in the air. Damn…I can't believe he caught me…tsch! Stupid fantasies can-

"Sasuke-teme…" the blondes' voice pulled the still embarrassed and fuming kitten out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked in his usual bored tone. "Well…about what happened…do you think we can um…you know… keep it between ourselves? If Sai found out then…he wouldn't leave us alone…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so worried if anyone finds out? I'm the one who…"Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Y…Yeah I know but…just don't…please…" he said looking up at him through his eye lashes making Sasuke gulp and quickly look away. "S…sure just…just don't give me that look any more dobe… "The kitten sighed scratching his cheek as a nervous gesture. Naruto grinned widely up at the obviously taller boy. "Thanks Sasuke!" he said running off ahead of the dazed kitten. "Did he just…" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

The Uchiha kitten shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Forget about it Sasuke…you're an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't get confused. Not over some dobe…" he sighed shaking his head. He sighed heavily again before following behind the kit keeping a good distant between them. "Usarantokachi…" he sighed.

*back at Sakura's*

"We're back…" Sasuke muttered dryly coming in behind Naruto. "Finally!" Kiba groaned in exaggeration. "Sakura wouldn't stop pacing for crap! Hey Haruno their back!" he yelled up the stairs only to have a frazzled pinkette rush down the stairs in less then a minuet. "What took you so long Uchiha! I already made two new outfits for him to try on!" she yelled hitting him in the nose.

Sasuke hissed before rubbing his nose to relieve the sudden itch. "It was not my fault! This stupid kit just _had _to go into the forest and then get him self wet. Him doing that made it almost impossible to pick up his stupid scent. I'm an Uchiha yes, but I'm still a cat!" he complained making Sai and Naruto stare at him like he had four arms. "What…?" he growled in annoyance glaring at the two. "That's the most you've ever spoken Uchiha. Good job." Sai grinned patting Sasuke on the back. The said kitten glared daggers at the wolf. "One more statement like that and I'll cut off that thing you call a penis before you find yourself a mate." He hissed turning away from the wolf and heading out to the porch. Naruto busted up laughing as Sai's face fell and his face flushed pink. "He finally got you Sai!" He exclaimed. Sai's face suddenly went back to its normal expressionless features. "Soon though, I'll have something he wants. Right, Naruto?" he asked. The blonde stopped laughing and glared at him with a blush. "No way Sai, your never gonna get me to like you in _that _way. I…I um…I already have someone I like!" he exclaimed.

"Do you really?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Y…yeah…it's um…um…" his blush got brighter and he looked at the ground. "Well, who is it my Naru-chan?" he asked with a smirk, suddenly getting close to the fox making him gasp. "Saiii!" He screeched feeling Sai grope him. "I'm gonna kill you!" his eyes turned red and he tried to swipe at the wolf only to have him side step easily. "Try again little Naru-chan." he smiled with a chuckled. Naruto growled slashing at him again before a barking laugh interrupted them. A boy with white hair and brown dog ears was standing in the door way. "You two are just so funny; my buddy told me that this house got fun while I was gone with Ita-chan and Kyuu-chan." He barked again.

They stopped arguing and stared at him. "Go away; I'm busy trying to mutilate him right now. If you want to talk come back some other time." Naruto glared clenching and unclenching his fist. "Wow there chibi-tan, if you keep talking like that I'll think your related to Kyuu-chan." He smirked making the kit blush lightly and twitch. "Did you just mention Kyuubi?" he asked with a glare towards the dog in the door way. He blinked but nodded to the question. "R…really? S…so where is he? Is he here right now?" the blonde fox asked. "Um…I can't say for sure but I do know he's close um…yeah he's close but I can't tell you. Last time I talked to him he said and I quote the exact words 'if you see a blond kit with big blue eyes don't tell him where I'm at. I'll see him when he calms down because I know my name will be brought up and he'll remember the prank so I'll just wait to see him when he's calm." He sighed completing the message.

"I...is that so…Well then how about you tell me where he is so I…so I can…PUT UP RANDOM PORN OBJECTS UP IN HIS STUPID ROOM AND COVER THE STUIPD FLOOR WITH A DOZEN VIBERATORS, A DOZEN DILDOS OH AND DON'T LET ME FORGET THE DILDO COVERED WITH A STUPID EFFIN' CONDOM IN HIS FRAKING MOUTH!" he screamed panting at the end of his rant with a red face. Everyone stared at him like he had a disease, slowly backing away. "He really did that to you?" the dog asked. Naruto turned his glare to him. "Yes! Now move so I can find that fu-" he stopped running face first into some ones chest as he got past the white haired dog. "Damn it! Will you effin' move?" he yelled stepping back to get a look at who he ran into. "Really dobe, that hurts. What'd I do to you anyways?" the raven asked with a smirk.

The said blonde blushed before running out of the room quickly. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask?" he chuckled. Sasuke cleared his throat shaking his head. "If I told you I would have to kill you." He muttered walking out of the room as well.

"Naruto come here so you can try these!" Sakura called sticking her head in of the door. The white haired boy looked at her. "He kinda stormed off and I'm sure that koneko-can went with him." He said. "Oh…I see…" she muttered turning his gaze to him.

"Who are you anyways?" she asked. "Ah, I'm Akamaru. Where's Kiba-san at? I came all this way just to see him now I want to see my adorable buddy!" he exclaimed with a pout. Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's in him and Shika's room." She said pointing up the stairs. "Alrighty then." He said heading up the stairs. "If I was Kiba-san where would I want my room to be at?" he asked himself walking through the halls.

"Inuzuka, Kiba! If you don't stop touching me I'll make sure I mess up that pretty face of yours." A low snort could be heard from the third door on the right. "Aw come on Shika, just a little? You haven't let me touch you this whole week!" he whined. "I know. That's because mating season is coming up in a few weeks and I don't feel like hurting right now. So leave me alone so I can look at the clouds." He sighed with a faint glare.

"Shikaaaaaaa!" He whined with a pout, he kneeled down at the side of his bed looking like a kicked puppy. "No. Now go to your own bed and leave me alone." He groaned shaking his head. The brunette whimpered turning into a large brown dog with deep brown eyes. He started whining looking at the lazy deer with puppy eyes.

"Awww, isn't that cute? I don't think I've seen Kiba-san beg like that except for when he was still a puppy." A deep voice rumbled catching both of the boy's attention. Kiba-san? He asked himself before realization hit and his ears perked up and he turned human. "Oh my guad Aka-chan it's you! Holy crap you're huge! When did you get so damn tall? Where have you been? Is nee-chan alright? How's things at home?" a grin found its way to his face. "I don't care! It's so good to see you again buddy!" he exclaimed glomping the younger dog making him fall.

Shikamaru opened an eye and stared at the pair acting like a couple of puppies. "Whoa settle down Kiba-san! I get a feeling someone doesn't like you being so clingy to me." He smirked noticing the one eyed glare he was receiving. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't care about anything. He's just in a mood is all." Kiba said turning to the deer and stuck his tongue out at him. He looked away not letting the dog look him in the eyes. "Whatever you say Kiba-san." He sighed.

*with Sasunaru*

"You know if Sai is that much trouble then I can take care of that…" he muttered the fox looked at him with a small smile. "That's awfully nice of you Sasuke-kun. Your not sick are you?" thee blonde kit asked. "Hn…" he muttered sitting down beside him. "So what'd you come after me for?" he asked with a sigh. Sasuke said nothing, looking at his feet. "Okay, so the silent treatment it is I'll just read your face." He giggled.

He moved from the spot he sat and kneeled down in front of the stotic kitten. "What makes you think you can read me dobe?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Of course I can! Hm…let's see…your thinking that um…"he scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted. "Your thinking that um…your wondering what it'd be like to um…uh…" he turned bright red moving away from the kitten. "Never mind! I…Just ignore me then!" He yelled flopping down on the ground roughly pouting.

"I'm what it'd be like to what, Naruto?" he asked with a smirk making him blush more. "I…I said never mind didn't I?" the uchiha rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Haven't you been around me enough to know that I never take no for an answer? Now tell me what I wander Naruto." He demanded grabbing his chin making the kit whimper. "S…sasuke…" he whimpered his ears down. "Hm? What is it?" he asked staring at the blonde intensely. "I…um…uh…" his blush got brighter if possible.

Sasuke chuckled licking the blondes check. The kit shivered his eyes falling closed. "Sasu…ke…" he muttered as Sasuke pulled away a little. "Since you won't say it…I'll show you…" the kitten muttered leaning forward on the fox claiming his full, pink, pouty lips as his own. The kit gasped his eyes growing wide. Sasuke is…he's really…Sasuke. He muttered letting his eyes fall closed, leaning into the kitten more and deepening the kiss.

The said kitten wrapped his arms around the fox's waist pulling him closer. He licked his bottom lip asking for entry and hesitantly gaining it. The blonde opened up letting Sasuke slide his tongue in, exploring the new territory. The kit moaned lightly into kiss laying his hands on the raven's chest clenching his shirt tightly.

"Well isn't that hot!" a voice exclaimed loudly making the two separate with a 'pop' and stare at the intruder, panting with a faint blush on both of their cheeks. "K…Kiba…wh…what are you doing here?" Naruto panicked his face getting brighter, making him look like a cherry tomato. "Well I came here to tell you that Sakura said that dinner is ready and that she has another one for you Naruto-kun, but I can tell you two are busy so I'll just tell her I couldn't find ya, bye!" he ran off with an obvious problem from the scent of heat in the air.

"Hm, it smells like heat right now…and it's making you smell all the more tempting…Na ru to." He said sounding out all the syllables in the kit's name making him shudder. "S…Sasuke…" the said kit whimpered his ears falling flat against his skull as he tried to push against the kitten further. The raven chuckled licking the shell of his ear making him whimper more with a pretty blush across his cheeks.

"Naruto, make sure this is what you want, cause I'm not going to stop once I start." He muttered in a husky tone making the kit shiver. "Th…then what are you waiting for? Quit teasing me." He whimpered bucking his hips into the kittens. "Damn…" he growled. "I thought you wanted me." he mused with a small cry. "I do…don't worry." The kitten let his hand reach lower in the back before a sharp screech made them both pull away from each other and hold their ears.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto dinner is done so get your butt up to the house!" They turned to stare at the bubble gum haired girl standing in the clearing. "S…Sakura-chan…" the blonde pouted, a bright red blush evident on his face.

"Don't Sakura-chan me. Now let's go, you can have shower sex when you get cleaned up." She said with a wink, making Naruto get redder if possible.

*At the house, during dinner*

"And then there was one time when me and Akamaru ran off too far into the woods by the house and got doused by a skunk. It was so funny we didn't see the nest and there were babies in it so the mom sprayed us. We smelled like skunk for a few days." Kiba laughed along with Akamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru picked at his food keeping his eyes locked on this canine mate as he chatted. "Sounds like you and Akamaru had fun when you were kids…" the raven kitten yawned absent mindedly bringing his hand up to the blondes head beside him and pet his ears.

The said kit purred lightly while listening to dog friend talk hyperly. "Yeah I also that remember that was the first time we tried kissing since mom and dad did it all the time." He laughed along with Kiba. Shika's ears fell and he stood up suddenly pushing away from the table, chair scratching on the floor.

"Shika?" Naruto asked watching his lazy friend get up. "Sorry…I'll excuse myself." He muttered getting up, his small tail twitching irritably as he walked off. Kiba looked after his mate with a glare ignoring the pain in his chest. "Eto…s…so where was I?" he asked with an obvious fake laugh and smile.

*after dinner with kibaxshika*

"Shikamaru?" he asked walking into the room he shared with the deer. "What?" came the lazily yet obviously annoyed tone of the lazy animal. "I just wanted to check on you is all…I was worried when you just left the table…that wasn't like you." He chewed his bottom lip sitting beside Shika, who turned away with his back to the dog. "I had an energy spurt and I really had to go to the bathroom." He answered not looking at the other. "I don't believe that." He answered running a hand over the brown ear that stuck up from the blanket.

A light grunt of acknowledgement was heard from the smaller creature. "Shika…" he asked lightly lying down beside his mate snuggling into the blanket. There was a moments silence in the room before the deer slide out from the blanket and snuggled closer to the dog. "Is that story true?" he asked taking in the familiar scent. "What story?" Kiba asked making the deer lightly beat on his chest.

"You and Akamaru kissing…you didn't right…?" he asked letting Kiba wrap his arms around him. "Well…we um… "Shika tensed up in his hold. "We almost kissed. _Almost_. So you're the only one kay." He said licking the deer's neck. Shikamaru relaxed once again with a shiver and a nod. "Good, not since we're in here why don't we go ahead and get to bed. We can get a shower in the morning." Kiba said lightly. Shikamaru nodded. They stripped down to their boxers (oh yeah real original I know.) and lay back down under the covers after turning the lights out.

**Okay that's all for this one! Not much I know sorry about that, but there is shower sex with Sasunaru next chapter so I hope that it makes up for this one. Besides Kibashika need love too! ^w^ **

**TBC**


	5. Marked and Mated

**Yay! Chapter 5 and like I promised a shower smex chappie! Sasunaru of course and maybe a little Kibashika action in later chapters or this one…unknown!**

**Disclaimer: (T^T these things make meh sad.) I own nothing; it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! He's one of the kings of epic! Well not the idea, of course that would be mine. X3 but please excuse the sad excuse for a lemon scene cause I don't usually go into detail, but it's a lemon chapter…Onigaishimasu! Now on to the story!**

"Ne, S'uke, do you think, Shikamaru's okay?" the blonde fox asked flopping down on his bed stomach first. (Let's face it, landing on the tail sounds painful) "I'm sure he's fine Dobe." The raven kitten sighed pulling off his shirt with his back towards Naruto. "But he seemed so hurt though… I haven't ever seen him act like that. He's normally like you almost, minus the sexy emo look." He said not thinking. The Uchiha smirked at the blondes slip up.

"Oh, so what is his look?" he asked keeping his bored tone starting to undo his pants. "He has the lazy sla-"He stopped mid sentence with a gasp. "What's wrong dobe, aren't you going to tell me the look Shikamaru has?" the raven asked letting his pants drop and kicking them off, leaving him in his boxers before walking over to the quiet blonde.

"N…never mind!" he yelled nervously waving his arms around like mad. "Um…I…still smell like lake water so um…I'm gonna get a shower now." He quickly jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sasuke chuckled walking up to the bathroom door, waiting for the water to start running.

After a few muttered curses and rustles of clothing coming off, the kit started the water getting in, forgetting to lock the door in his embarrassment. "Tsch, you really are a dobe Naruto. You really should have locked the door." He chuckled before sneaking into the bathroom, after he was sure the kit wasn't paying attention.

"Stupid teme…what gives him the right to take advantage of me like that. Just cause he's a stupid sexy teme means nothing…" he heard the blond rant. Sasuke quickly pulled off the last remaining bits of his clothing (boxers) and quietly getting in the shower behind the blonde. "Hm…he's just like…like...S…Sai…" he quieted down mid rant feeling the other's body heat behind him, as Sasuke moved closer to the blonde.

"Hn, I'm nothing like that useless horn dog you know. I really just want you for all of you. Not just your body." He chuckled enjoying the kit's warmth blended with the warm water. "You…g…get out of here. Wait till I'm done, then you can have it." He muttered, earning a chuckle from the raven. "But Naru-chan, I want to have a shower with you. It'll save Sakura a lot of money on her water." Sasuke let his arms wrap around the blonde's waist pulling him closer.

"Hm, you smell good. Will you let me continue from earlier?" the kitten asked nuzzling the foxes neck earning a mewl from the said kit. "Sa…Sasuke…" he whimpered feeling the said koneko nip at his neck. "I'll take that as a yes then." Naruto gasped suddenly struggling in Sasuke's hold. "N…no!" he exclaimed finally breaking out of the kittens hold. "Why? You seemed okay with what we were doing earlier in the field, besides why would you say no to a 'sexy emo' as you so put it?" Sasuke smirked. "Um…I don't understand what you mean…" The raven sighed. "What's there to understand dobe? You think I'm sexy, now let me have you or I'll do it my way, making you realize what your true feelings are for me." He threatened wrapping his arms around his waist again, pulling Naru closer so their chest's were touching.

"N…no I don't! You…your just have an ego the size of an expensive miso ramen!" he huffed turning his head away from the other male. Sasuke raised an onyx eyebrow, his smirk growing. "Really dobe, I think that brother of yours spoiled you with ramen. Is that all you think about?" he asked distracting the kit from his hands. "No! And quit calling me dobe teme!" he said kit growled and hissed, ears and tails attempting to puff out.

"When you quit acting like one I might." He grinned leaning down and claiming the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking. The said kit gasped, his ears perking up. "S…S'uke! St…stop it!" he whined pushing against the kitten trembling. "No, you know you want this too." He growled pulling away from the reddened flesh, grabbing the kits chin making him (Naru) face him (Sasu). "So stop fighting it kay?" he asked making the pink dust on his cheeks flare up.

"Sasuke…what if people hear though? What if _Sai _hears us?" he asked with wide blue eyes that shone with unshed tears. "You know he'll keep saying perverted things. He'll also try to-" "Enough!" Sasuke snarled looking at the blonde with a glare.

"I don't care what that baka okami has to say about us being mated. And if he tries to steal you from me, I'll tear him apart." The glare softened after a few deep breaths. "Right now though, just worry about you and me…just worry about us." He licked the kits ear in a loving way. "Please Naruto?" he asked quietly in a un-Uchiha like voice. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck clenching his hands into fists. "Sasuke…" he muttered letting a few warm tears escape and mix with the water. "Alright." He looked up at the now surprised Uchiha with a small smile on his face, tears lightly going down his cheeks.

"Naruto…" he muttered bringing his hand up to caress the kit's blushing cheek. "Oh Naru…" a small smile grew on the Uchiha's face. Before Naruto could react he was pulled into a hug. "You have no idea how much I wanted this…" he nuzzled the kits neck. "Then take me." Naru whispered licking his neck. "You don't have to ask me twice." Sasuke pushed Naruto away slightly staring into his endless blue eyes. "Aishiteru Naru-chan." His lip crashed into the blondes pouty ones earning a gasp.

***Everyone else***

"Think they're already doing it?" Hinata asked cuddling into her cousin, her nose twitching. "I don't know, but I suppose that Kiba-kun could tell us. So what do you say? Wanna go on a spy mission for us? They won't know your there if things are really heated up." Sakura begged making Kiba growl and tighten his hold on Shika. "No! The only one I ever want to hear moan and scream is Shika. Not Naru…" he pouted burying his face in the deer's back.

"Well then, if you do this one little spy mission for us we'll give you and Shika a bus ticket to go some random place and have all the wild crazy sex you want for a week." Sakura grinned. Kiba blinked staring down at Shikamaru and the evil beings called girls. "Anywhere we want?" he asked. Sakura nodded. *Cha! Kiba so easy when it comes to Shika! Do it dog breath; I want to know if we got some yaoi action!* Inner Sakura screamed. "Hm, so I have to experience something that'll ruin me for life in order to go somewhere and f**k the crap out of my uke for a week?" He asked as if weighing the options.

"Y…yes that is correct Kiba-kun…" Hinata stuttered looking at him with her pale eyes. "Hm…" he muttered pretending to scratch his chin. "Fine I'm in." he agreed pushing Shikamaru off of his lap as he got up. "Well, wish me luck!" he whimpered lightly before running up stairs.

***Sasunaru***

"S…Sasuke!" The kit screamed. The kitten chuckled, licking the white substance off his lips with a smirk, getting up from the shower floor and kissing the breathless kit lightly allowing him to taste himself. After pulling away Sasuke smirked. "Naru-chan…" he murmured licking the kits lips. "Sa…Sasuke…" he muttered a small smile on his face as he leaned in, capturing the kittens lips into another passionate kiss. Sasu groaned running his fingers down his sides with feather like touches earning muffled moans and gasps from the kit underneath him.

Sasuke let his hands wonder down his sides and hips, lingering a bit before sliding back and groping the kit. Naru pulled away from the kiss and gasped as a pale finger gently caressed his hole. "You like that do ya?" he asked with a chuckle teasing the blonde. "Sa…Sasuke….quit t…teasing me." He whimpered placing light kisses on his neck. "But Naru-chan, I just want you to enjoy this." He replied in a husky tone grinding into the said kit, making him moan loudly.

"I…ng!" He gasped feeling a something probe his entrance. He winced biting his bottom lip. "Sas…uke it feels weird…" he whimpered panting roughly. Sasuke gently kissed the blonde's eyes, then his jaw before planting a gentle kiss on his puffy lips. "It'll get better don't worry. I just don't want to hurt you love. "He cooed softly in the kits ear making him mewl. "I'm going to add another one in okay." He said receiving a nod in return.

Sasuke put in a second finger earning a loud mewl from Naruto. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion getting moans and mewls from the withering kit. "Hm, your scent just keeps getting better and better… my Naru." He smirked letting his breath ghost over the smaller boy's neck making him moan lightly between mewls and pants. "Y…your ah~ yours?" he managed to ask just as the koneko added another digit making his eyes widen. "Yes mine. You'll see that in a bit." He chuckled leaving marks all over his neck before kissing down to the collar bone, still preparing the blonde.

"Sasuke~" he all but screamed when the kitten hit a spot within the kit making him mewl and moan loudly. "Hn looks I found it my Naru." He smirked licking his lips hitting it again, enjoying the look of sheer pleasure on his little mates face. "Sa…Sasuke I…I'm going to c-"

"No your not. Not yet…" he cooed pulling his fingers from the stretched hole earning a displeased whimper from Naru. "Sasu…" he whimpered staring at him with glazed over sky blue eyes, a pretty decorating his face. "Shh…" he cooed lifting the kits legs and wrapping them around his waist. Out of instinct, Naruto tightened his legs around the ravens pale waist pulling him closer.

"This is going to hurt for a little bit. I'll be gentle though." He said kissing the kit lightly once more. He gulped but nodded, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled a bit before thrusting up into the kit making him gasp, tears falling from his azure eyes. Naru panted trembling at the intrusion bigger then the pale kitten's fingers. "Sa…*pant*Sasuke…Ah~ t…take it o…out…onegai…" he whimpered tears falling freely.

"I can't do t…that my Naru. This is all part of the process; you'll enjoy s…soon…" he grunted at the effort it took not to thrust into the tight heat wildly. After what seemed like hours, the kit moaned lightly moving a bit, making the cat groan. "M…move…" he panted roughly into the kitten's ear. "Alright hime…if that is what you wish." He said before moving him hips slowly at first, testing the waters. "N…ne…Naru…you…you're tight…" Sasuke panted out roughly quicking his pace. "Nya~ Sa…sa ah~ ngh…fa…faster…" he whimpered and moaned.

Sasuke did so without hesitation, moving faster, pounding the kit into the shower wall as the now cold water ran over their heated bodies."Naru…do you like this?" he asked knowing the answer, still asking. "D..don't ask th..that…Sasu-" He screamed feeling Sasuke hit his prostate. "Such a stubborn hime…" he chuckled lapping at the kitten's neck before piercing it with his canines . "Itai!" he screamed. Sasuke quickly lapped up the red liquid that oozed from the mark forming on his collar bone.

"Now bite m…me." He said with a light moan of his own, thrusting up roughly. Naruto cried out again feeling his release get nearer and nearer. "Sa…suke…I…I'm gonna…" he mewled biting into the kittens shoulder as he came on both of their chests. Sasuke groaned feeling the kit tighten up around his member thrusting wildly a couple more times before releasing inside the kit roughly.

Naruto, who pulled away from the Sasuke's shoulder, rested his head on the kittens shoulder panting. "S…Sasuke…that…mmm…" was all he managed. "Yeah I know…" he chuckled slowly moving the exhausted kit's legs from around his waist and pulling out, getting a light mewl from him. "Let's get you cleaned up love." He smiled lightly washing the kit and himself in the now cold water, before climbing out with Naruto in his arms after turning the water off.

Sasuke dried his little mate off before putting his over sized night shirt on him and slipping the pants on.

(A/N: that is a must happen for all good seme uke pairings. They share _one_ night gown. Seme gets the pants and Uke gets the shirt.)

"S'uke…Aishiteru…" he muttered before cuddling into his chest and falling asleep quickly. "And I you hime…" Sasuke said kissing Naru on the forehead taking him up to his (sasu's) room.

**TBC**

**Okay so I finally got this up and it's a really bad shower scene so please excuse that much. Anyways sorry for the long wait. Meh Sasunaru plot bunnies and or muses left me on this one, but I finally got it done! Ja ne!**


	6. Crack Chap

**Okay so this is chapter 6 yay! And Arigatou to all the people who actually read this crap story I write. *bows***

**Sasu: Just get on with the story already you lazy author. Disclaimer first! *shows claws***

**Meh: Eep! Ah um…I'm working as fast as I can! I can't rush this or it'll be crap and I can always have him leave you for Sai!**

**Sasu: You do and I'll-**

**Naru: You'll do nothing S'uke! Now get over here I'm cold! *pouts***

**Sasu & Meh; O/O **

**Meh: Go now before I beat you with a spoon and/or a Tube sock stuffed with cheetos.**

**Sasu: I'll break you're spoon and rip apart you tube sock and give your cheetos to Naru. Now if you'll excuse me.**

**Anyways since he threatened my most powerful defense then I shall continue on with this story while sie lovely demons cuddle…Bu~t pictures first so~ Miharu-chan can take over!**

Chapter 6

"You…Uchiha, Sasuke-kun…how could you do this to me?" Naruto asked glaring at his mate staring at him from his perch on top of the table. "Hm, whatever are you talking about love?" he asked smirking at the glare.

(A/N: Think of Episode three. And any narutard and or you fan girl _knows_ episode 3! Oh well Imaging them sitting like that in front of each other.)

"I mean _these_ Uchiha." The fox was holding up a pair of pink Hello Kitty boxers. The said Uchiha snickered before clearing his throat. "What about them? It's not my fault you such girlish boxers now is it?" Naruto growled. "Hello Kitty is very manly I'll have you know!" she yelled his ears falling back in annoyance. "Hm, so my _uke_ is telling _me_ that Hello Kitty is manly? I'm sorry Naru-koi, but I just don't believe that." Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah well you better believe it dattebayo…" Naruto said leaning in closer to the kitten, attempting to be threatening.

"And if I don't '_believe it_'?" he asked. "Then I'll make you. Now explain why my very manly Hello Kitty boxers are _pink_!" he yelled waving them around. "What's the color matter Naru-chan, I thought you liked bright colors." Naruto twitched. "I do! But the only person in this house that likes the color pink is Sakura-chan! Now making em white again Sasu-kun Teme!" he begged. "Alright, alright for you Naru-koi I will. On _one_ condition though love." He smirked at the look on the blondes face as he pressed their foreheads together.

"N…nani?" he asked with an undeniable cute pout. "Kiss me Naru-koi." Sasuke breathed letting they're breaths mingle. "R…right here?" he asked. "Yes, right here and on the lips with tongue." He smirked at his small mates blush. "W…well…um…teme…why are you so mean?" he pouted. "Cause I love you Naru-chan." He smiled gently leaving only a few inches between them.

"If you say so teme." He smiled gently at his lover closing the space. "Mmm…" the raven moaned out lightly in appreciation, running his fingers through the golden locks. –I do say so love.- he grinned pulling the others bottom lip in between his teeth sucking on it lightly and drawing a small moan from his blonde. Said blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. The raven pulled out of the kiss staring into Naruto's azure eyes.

"You've become willing pretty quick Naru." The kitten teased planting a gentle kiss on the blonde's mouth. "Yeah…maybe, but Sasu it's all you're fault ya know." He giggled before kissing the raven again licking his lips. –What are doing? - He asked easily opening up for his submissive. –I'm kissing you teme, what do you _think_? - The blonde asked begging the other to 'play'.

"Well now little brother, I never expected you to be so into something." Another voice from the door way making the fox pull away with a deep blush on his face. "What do you want aniki? And when did you get here?" He yelled with a snarl. Itachi chuckled shaking his head. "None of you're concern little brother. I just want to know if that's Kyuu-chan's little brother you attempting suck the life out of." He smirked.

"I don't know who you're talking abou-"

"You know my aniki?" Naruto exclaimed quickly getting over his nervousness. "Hm, so it is. And as for your question Naruto-kun, yes I _do_ know your brother. On a quit personal level actually." He smirked making the blondes blush return. ""Um…w…when you say _personal_ you don't mean like _that_ do you?" he asked.

Itachi chuckled. "As personal as you and my little brother." He smirked. "Itachi…leave…and quit talking to _my_ mate." He snarled wrapping his arms around Naruto's wais and pulling him closer. "Sasuke!" the blonde complained his tails wrapping around the ravens waist in an instant. "Sorry if I scared you Naru, but my _aniki_ is a pervert and has a thing for cute people."

Naruto pouted. "Then I have nothing to worry about Sasuke-kun, you on the other hand need to hide. He's not into uchihacest is he?" the fox asked resting his hands on the kittens' shoulders with a serious expression. Sasuke blinked at the blonde before a smirk made its way to his face.

"Naru-chan is still an idiot even _after_ five years eh?" and all too familiar voice making the blonde's golden fox ears perk up. "Kyuu-nii?" Naruto asked tilting the head to the right. "Heh, an idiot with a long term memory, glad you still have it." A red head smirked walking through the door way and stepping beside the oldest Uchiha. "K…Kyuu-n…nii…" the blonde muttered wide eyes before practically jumping over Sasuke's head and glomping Kyuubi to the ground.

"Kyuu-nii, Naru-chan missed you _so_ much! You left after that then, then Kyuu-nii is back!" his voice rose in pitch the longer he continued to talk. His tails were swinging like crazy as he sat on his brother's waist. "Well now, I haven't seen you this excited since kaa-san first introduced you to ramen." Kyuubi chuckled.

"So now it's illegamegel for me to be happy to see my brother? Even if the last we saw each other you _did_ litter my room with sex toy's." he sneered suddenly. "Ah, I did do that didn't I…your expression in that morning _was_ pretty good." He chuckled at the memory. "Baka Kyuu-nii, why'd you have to ruin it? I was so happy too see you to!" he whined beating on his brother's chest with a pout.

Kyuubi shrugged the best he could with the small hyper blonde sitting on him. "Hey you brought it up not me. So the blame is _all _on you little brother." He grinned pushing Naruto off of him so he could stand up holding his hand down to help up the blonde. "Shush, no one likes your smart mouth Kyuu-nii." Naruto grinned grabbing his brother's hand, pushing him self up and head butting the red head in the stomach.

Kyuubi gasped and his hand went automatically to his stomach. "What the hell brat? You're hard head hurts ya know!" the red fox snarled glaring daggers at his younger brother. "Ha! My revenge is complete!" the blonde wailed running away from the group laughing like mad. "Okay he is _so _dead! Get back here Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled running after the blonde fox.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at the two fox chase each other around the house, Kyuubi nearly falling on his face after tripping over the stairs a few times chasing after his younger brother. "Who's the red head?" Kiba asked walking into the room, Shikamaru's hand in his with a large dog behind them. "It's just Naru-chan's brother…" Sasuke sighed getting up from his chair and heading into the living room. "What? Fox face has a brother? Poor guy how could he put up with Naruto for as long as he did?" Kiba said sounding all dramatic.

"It's about like me putting up with you. Now quit being so dramatic and let's go…I…I want to go somewhere else…" he deer muttered, a dust of pink on his cheeks. "As you with Shika-chan, just tell me where and we'll go!" he exclaimed pulling the deer out of the house. The dog stayed behind rolling its eyes, before turning into a tall hybrid with white hair. "And who are you?" Itachi asked.

"Name's Akamaru, I just arrived a couple day's ago. I missed Kiba-san!" he squealed acting like a school girl. "I see, well then please excuse me; I have a little brother to tease." He said in a mono tone, walking out of the room and to the living room following his brother's scent.

"Ah! Kiba-san!" he exclaimed hyperly running out of the house full speed nearly forgetting to open the door and almost ran head first into it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dog's stupidity before turning the TV on with a sigh. "So little brother, you're little blonde…how is he?" Itachi asked. The kitten's left eyebrow twitched and a growl escaped his throat.

"That aniki is none of your concer-"a squeal interrupted him followed by happy laughter. "N…no! D…don't do t…that Kyuu-nii!" Naruto squealed laughing loudly. "This is for the head butt!" Kyuubi said with a smug tone. The uchiha cat's looked at each other before getting up and looking around the corner at their mates.

Kyuubi had Naruto straddled and was tickling him, making the blonde squirm and squeal. "Kyuu-nii~" the blonde giggled trying to catch his breath. Itachi chuckled at the brothers shaking his head. "Alright Kyuu-chan, I think it's time to spare you're Naru before you tickle him to death." He smirked plucking Kyuubi off of Naruto.

"Bu~t Itachi, I'm not done with him! He started it after all! So I'm going to tickle him to death if I must!" he yelled sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth trying to escape his dominants hold. "No you won't. Now let's go you being all worn out and out of breath is making you look _really_ sexy right now. So we're gonna find somewhere and-" the rest was cut off as Itachi walked out of the house with a struggling Kyuubi in his hold.

Naruto sat up giggling as his brother was carried off by the oldest Uchiha. "Hm, I haven't seen that side of my aniki and I don't think I want to ever again…it creeps me out…" Sasuke shivered as he walked towards Naru. "Yeah…it _is_ pretty creepy…oh well, hey Sasu-kun do you think we can go back to the lake? I want to go swim again." Naruto said looking up at the onyx eyes with sparkly blue eyes.

Sasuke sighed before a small smile made its way to his face. "Alright but afterwards we come back and sleep. Watching you and you're brother wore me out." Sasuke sighed. "Un! It's a promise, let's go!" Naruto yelled happily getting up quickly and pulling the Uchiha along to the lake.

**TBC**

**Okay so that's all for this one. It's hard to follow up a smex chapter for people and I'm one of those sooooo, I hope you enjoy this crack chapter. I'll try and make the next one a tad more serious…and get back to the story. I just had this idea…stupid plot pixies. ~ . ~ Oh well, Tachi and Kyuu will be in the next chappy for sure. Ja Ne!**


	7. Interuptions and a brother complex

**Okay this is a more serious chapter I suppose…well it's gonna go with the actual story so yeah, had to have the crack fic though. /|_|\ **

**( ^.^ ) **

**(") (")~**

**Well here beh Chapter whatever one I'm on X3 I forget so yeah you can see when it's uploaded enjoy Minna!**

**Naru: Oi, you forget the disclaimer dattebayo!**

**Meh: -glares- then you do it…I have to do the rest…and if you say no then Haru-chan is gonna bite you! –pulls Miharu away from Kaito- **

**Kaito: Oi, that's **_**my**_** fox give him back! –stomps into the room-**

**Sasu: **_**Who **_**is your fox exactly?**

**Kaito: The little raven is who. Like hell I know the blonde thing. –grabs Miharu and walks off-**

**Meh: Hm! I shoulda figured he'd do that…tsch stupid doms…always so bossy…**

**Naru & Sasu: O.o idiot… **

**Meh: Nu-uh! Besides it takes one to know one so nya! –ears and tail twitch in annoyance-**

**Sasu: Uresai…-sighs- this idiot of a writer owns nothing not even her life…not that she has one.**

**Meh: Oi! –hits Sasuke with a fox plushie- **

**Sasu: -glares before grabbing Naru and walking off-**

**Jerk…anyways continue nya!**

"Freedom!" Naruto yelled hyperly his tails switching around as he started stripping on his way to the lake until he was free from his cloths. "Oi! Don't start just stripping like that!" Sasuke scolded the now wet kit. "B…but Sasuke-kun, I didn't want to get my cloths wet…" Sasuke growled glaring at the fox. "Then wait till we get here before you start stripping. I don't want anyone else to see the sexy little body of my uke." Sasuke smirked seeing the blonde's face dust a light pink.

Naruto huffed dunking under the water and ignoring the cat. Sasuke chuckled shaking his head. He's so easy to tease. He thought watching the kit pop back up keeping his nose and tail above water and walk around before coming up to the edge of the water near the koneko. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. The blonde said nothing and continued to stare at him for a few more minuets before poking his head up all the way out of the water and spit water at the neko.

The kit quickly ducked back into the water quickly getting away while the koneko was still in shock at the sneak attack. 3, 2, 1…Naruto giggled a bit as the raven growled, glaring at the kit."You…what the hell was that even _for_ dobe? Why did you spit water at me?" he snarled. The said kit giggled more at the raven's reaction. "Quit you're giggling Naru…you know I hate to get wet unnecessarily."

His eyes widened a bit at his tone and his ears fell slightly and he slowly swam up to the edge of the water close to the land. "I was only playing…You don't have to be so mad about it…" the kit pouted, his tail dropping a little. Sasuke glared down at the kit before a sigh left his lips, rolling his eyes. "Whatever…" he muttered laying back down on his back. "Teme…" he pouted. Sasuke sighed sitting up. "Come here Naru." He demanded. "No…you're mad at me and you never do nice things when you're mad at me…" he huffed. "I'm not going to tease and leave alright, and don't say it like that…you make it sound like I beat you." Sasuke scowled.

"Yeah well, you're 'tease and leave' as you put it is pretty close! You don't know how annoying and embarrassing it is…" Naruto blushed. "That's why it's punishment. Now get over here before it happens." He said with a mock glare. "Fine…" the kit pouted getting out of the water, shaking off quickly before walking over to the kitten and kneeling down beside him.

"What do you want?" he asked. Sasuke smirked not answering. "Teme, tell me already!" Naruto yelled standing up. "Sit down." The kitten grinned pulling on his tail making the kit yelp and fall to his knees. "Kay then, you don't trying to move on me?" he asked not releasing his hold on the furry appendage. "Y…yes… "He muttered with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Good." He said resting again.

After a few minutes the kitten opened his eyes. "I didn't think you could actually sit still for that long, now to reward you." He sat up with a smirk turning to the pouting kit. He chuckled shaking his head, making the kit look at him. "You're so cute sometimes." Naru didn't get a chance to respond before he was tackled with a squeal. "O…oi! N…no surprise tackles teme!" he yelled pushing on Sasuke's chest.

"No?" he asked letting his tail wrap around the kits leg. "It hurts my tail." He pouted. "Then allow me to make it feel better." He said with a predatory grin on his face. "W…what?" Naruto blinked. "Don't play stupid my chibi little uke. Not after you save me the work of having to strip you myself." The kits blush brightened and his eyes went wide. "No! Not in public Sasuke! Someone could see and…and…"

"Hm, I suppose that is a problem ne? Good thing we're in the middle of the woods then." He smiled. "Ah…w…well yeah b…but…what about the others? They could find us cause of our scents and for all we know it could be one of the fan girls in the house!" he said trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "Then if they sneak up on us in the heat of the moment, I want copies of whatever they record and the pictures they take." Naruto's ears fell. "You're going to find an excuse for everything aren't you?" he asked.

Sasuke merely chuckled. "Of course my dear Naru now shut up and take it like a good little uke." He said grinding down. A yelp of surprise made its way out of the kit's mouth. "N…no! Sasuke not here! I'm gonna get all dirty!" he yelled trying to reason with the horny kitten. "In more then one way love." He said dry humping the kit. "N…ah…TEME!" he yelled starting to struggle. "Not here in the open! We might get caught by some…one…" he finished quietly. His struggling stopped and a he noticed the look on the Uchiha's face.

"I get it now Naru…we can come here and let you do as you please…but if I want to show you how much I love you…I can't…Naru…don't you love me anymore?" Sasuke looked straight into the wide blue as, a tear making its way down his cheek. "S…Sasuke…I…I do love you…I…it's just…I…" he hesitated in his answer. "How can you prove that…you won't let me show you…" he unwrapped his tail and started getting up only to have his wrist grabbed.

"I…um…fine…but just…don't make that face…" he whimpered. *Hook line and sinker!* Inner Sasuke cheered, pelvic thrusting the air. "Okay Naru…" he smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, leaning down towards his ear. "But I hope you can hold in you're voice so no one hears you screaming when I take what is mine." Sasuke's voice was low and sultry. "Eh? Y…You weren't really… so that means…" he looked over at the head of black hair beside his head. "You…YOU TRI mmmmgh." His mouth was covered by a pair of warm lips over his own stopping any arguments.

Naruto struggled more grunting before soon giving in with a light moan. Sasuke smirked into the kiss running his hands down the kits sides, resting his hands on his small hips messaging small circles with his fingers. The kit moaned into the kiss lightly, opening his mouth a bit offering the koneko entry. Sasuke happily obliged eager to explore the familiar cavern. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling the raven kitten closer and deepening the kiss.

Finally the need for air made them pull apart. "Sasuke-teme…" said kitten smirked staring down into clouded blue eyes. "You're so cute." He chuckled moving a hand over the kits thigh. "Don't say things like that." Naruto blushed biting his lower lip. "But I was _always_ told not to lie, and I haven't yet." The kitten ran his hand around close to the kits hard member, rubbing his inner thigh with light teasing caresses. "S…Sasuke…s…stop teasing m…me." The kit whimpered arching his back a bit. "But I still have to punish you for that quick little strip show you put on for me. You risked someone seeing that lithe body of yours…I can't let you go with_out_ the punishment now can I?"

"B…but you said it yourself that no one is going to see us! Why do you have to…well you know…" Naruto scrunched his nose up with a pout. "Because I can and I want to…" Sasuke licked his lips. "That and…I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Naruto gasped as the Uchiha grabbed him, slowly moving his hand. "Ngh…S…Sasuke m…matte…" he trembled, his breath coming out in little puffs. Said kitten leaned down by the kits ear with a smirk. "I don't think I want too. The way you're reacting so perfectly…" He gave the furry appendage a lick at the base making the blonde whimper.

"Naru…I'm going to take you here and now kay?" he grinned removing his hand from the blonde's hardened member, the said blonde whimpered at the loss. "Teme…no…" he pouted looking up at the raven through his lashes. "Dobe, yes. You can't expect me not to do anything with that expression on you're face."

"B…but I did…Sasuke said he'd stop last night if I didn't want too." The Uchiha smirked. "My dear naïve little Naru…that was last night this is-"The kitten was pushed off of the blonde by a blur of red. "I found you! What were you going to do to my precious little brother you damn mini Uchiha?" The fox that Sasuke identified as Kyuubi, (after recovering from the surprise attack of course) was standing defensively over his mate not letting the raven near. "I was only going to do what any good seme does with his uke. Not like it's any concern of yours though…" he stood up glaring over at the bush his brother was hiding in.

"Aniki, can't you keep you're…thing on a leash?" He asked glaring at the red head that was now in just in front of the blonde now allowing him to sit up with his knees to his chest. "Now Sasuke, it's not very nice to call my mate and you're mate's brother a thing. And as for you question no I can't…not unless we're going to have hot kinky sex…then perhaps I'll put a leash on him and tie him to the bed after hand-"Naruto's abandoned shirt was thrown at Itachi's face. "

"Uchiha…be quiet before beat into next week." Kyuubi was now glaring daggers at the older Uchiha who merely smirked at the threat. "Ah, but you haven't succeeded yet now have you? Ah you're so sexy when you're mad like that." Said fox glared before tackling Itachi. Naruto blinked at the two with a blank expression. "K…Kyuu-nii…" Naruto sighed shaking his head. "Let's go now Naru. We can escape while their distracted." Sasuke said quietly making the kit jump. "B…but what about my cloths?" He asked just as quietly.

"Don't worry about them; I'm sure Kyuubi will bring them back with him. For now just put my shirt on it should cover you enough so no one will see anything." The kit nodded in agreement blushing lightly as Sasuke pulled his shirt off handing it to him. He pulled it over his own head and stood up allowing it to fall to its full length, nearly touching his knees. "Thanks Sasuke." He said grabbing the raven's hand. "No worries Naru." He gave the small tanned hand in his a gentle squeeze as they headed off back towards the house.

"Are you done yet Kyuu-chan?" Itachi asked in a sing song voice. He had Kyuubi pinned underneath him with his wrists above his head. "…" Kyuubi growled at the cat with a glare. "I will have my rematch and beat you…" he muttered making Itachi chuckle and let the fox up. "Good, now let's get you're brother's clothes and get to the house, I'm sure the brats are there already." Itachi smirked. "What do you…" he stopped looking around to see the blonde and raven gone…

3…2…1…Itachi counted down mentally. "Damn you mini Uchiha get back here with my brother!" he screamed up to the sky running off in the direction of the house. Itachi chuckled shaking his head at the red head. "That's my Kyuubi." He said following after the annoyed fox.

**TBC**

**Yay! I got this chapter done! Finally I know, anyways I'm sure this isn't one of my better chapters and well a really suckish lime too, sorry. Anyways I'll have another chapter out as soon as I can figure out what's going to happen.**

**Miharu: You'll never know. You'll get preoccupied with another thing and forget about this for a while.**

**Meh: Nu-uh! You lie Haru-chan you lie a lot! –puffed up-**

**Sasu: I actually have to agree with the emo looking kit. I mean how long has it been since you updated anything?**

**Meh:…. T^T – goes to a random emo corner-**

**Naru: -sighs- she's said so…bye bye R & R minna! –smiles and waves-**


End file.
